Chris Halliwell
thumb|190px|Chris Perry HalliwellChristoffer "Chris" Perry Halliweil '''is een lichtgids-heks en het tweede kind van Leo Wyatt en Piper Halliweil. Hij werd vernoemd naar zijn grootvader Christoffer Wyatt. Geschiedenis Vroege leven in de donkere toekomst Chris werd geboren in oktober 2004 bij Piper Halliwell en Leo Wyatt. Chris had een licht minderwaardigheidscomplex, tegenover zijn oudere meer krachtige broer Wyatt. Chris zou jaloers zijn geworden op het feit, dat zijn broer al bevoegdheden had in de baarmoeder. Chris had al van jonge leeftijd, een goede band met zijn grootvader, Victor Bennet. Na de dood van zijn moeder, op het moment dat hij veertien wordt, word deze band met zijn grootvader nog sterker. Chris was kwaad op zijn vader, zelfs tot een gegeven punt, dat hij zijn vader haat. Dit omdat hij er was voor de rest van de wereld maar nooit voor hem. Donkere Toekomst ''Phoebe: "You can't just pop in from the future and play with people's live because you brother pick on you"'' ''Chris: '"He picked on the world Phoebe" Chris en Phoebe praten over de donkere toekomst thumb|left|180px|Chris geeft Bianca, een verlovingsring In de donkere toekomst, zijn de Charmed ones overleden, Wyatt is uitgegroeid tot een boze dictator. Chris was verloofd met een heks, genaamd Bianca. Bianca is lid van een familie, huurmoordenaars heksen genaamd Phoenix. Ze heeft Chris geholpen, om het boek der schaduwen naar zijn rechtmatige eigenaren, te brengen, (Wyatt en Chris) zodat Chris een spreuk kon opzeggen die hem, naar 2003 zou brengen. Dit zodat Chris kon voorkomen, dat Wyatt slecht zou worden. Als Chris aankomt in 2003, kan hij nog net voorkomen dat Paige wordt meegenomen door de titanen, nadat ze in steen is veranderd. Nadien legt hij uit dat hij uit de toekomst komt om de zussen, te helpen bij de nederlaag van de Titanen. Hij verteld dat in zijn, toekomst de titanen nooit werden verslagen en zo de macht konden overnemen. Chris stelt zichzelf voor als Chris Perry. Hij gebruikt zijn middelste naam, als achternaam zodat hij zich kon vermommen voor de zussen. Hij vertelde de zussen dat hij een lichtgids is. Hij zorgde er voor, dat de zussen, niet wisten dat hij voor een deel heks was. Terwijl hij 2003 was, slaagde hij er in om Leo te overtuigen, om de zussen (Piper, Phoebe,Paige) tijdelijk in Griekse goden te veranderen, zodat ze instaat zouden zijn, om de titanen, eens en voor altijd te verslagen. Op die manier zorgde hij ervoor dat de promotie, van Leo werd ingezet, zodat Leo en oudere kon worden. Zo kon hij Piper en Leo hun huwelijk verbreken, zodat hij de lichtgids van de Charmed Ones kon worden. thumb|left|210px|Chris wurgt het hart van een Valkyries Chris wilde niet dat Leo zou uitvinden wie hij was. Zodra Leo orbed naar de hemelen, stuurt Chris zijn orbs, naar Valhalla. Hij doet dit aan de hand van telekinetische orbing. Chris begon nadien de Charmed Ones, zonder enige uitleg of verklaring achter verschillende demons aan te sturen. Hij nam voorzorgsmaatregelen zodat Phoebe met haar nieuwe empathische krachten niet achter zijn geheimen kon komen. Hij dronk een drankje zodat de nieuwe empathische krachten van Phoebe geblokkeerd worden. Leo is reeds gered is door de zusters. Nadien ontdekt Leo dat Chris, twee Vallkyries gedood heeft. Maar Leo doet uiteindelijk niks met dit bewijs omdat Chris reeds, het vertrouwen van de Charmed Ones had gewonnen Openbaring van zijn ware identiteit Phoebe: '"Are you Wyatt's littel Brother?" '' ''Chris: "Only if I can get Piper and Leo back in time"'' Phoebe ontdekt dat Chris haar neef is Op het moment dat de zussen Chris eindelijk beginnen te vertrouwen, wordt hij ontvoerd door Bianca, zijn verloofde uit de toekomst. De Charmed ones ontdekken uiteindelijk, dat Chris ook een heks is. thumb|147px|Chris ontmoet zijn broer, in zijn eigen tijdlijn Bianca neemt Chris dan terug naar zijn eigen tijdlijn. In zijn eigen tijdlijn ontmoet hij Wyatt, die niet al te blij is om het feit, dat hij terug naar 2003 ging om te voorkomen dat hij slecht wordt. Wyatt legt aan Chris uit dat als hij iemand anders was,dat hij hem onmiddellijk had vermoord. Hij doet het niet vanwege onopengebaarde omstandigheden. Nadat Chris weigert over te lopen naar de duistere zijde, wordt hij aangevallen door Wyatt, die hem hoopt te doden. Bianca valt Wyatt aan zodat Chris voldoende tijd heeft om een spreuk te zeggen, die hem zijn krachten terug geeft. Wyatt vecht tegen haar bevoegdheden en gooit haar door de kamer recht op een staak. Chris gooit zijn broer dan via telekinese door de kamer en neemt afscheid van haar. Chris zoekt dan een spreuk, die hem terug naar het verleden stuurt. Op aanraden van Bianca neemt hij de spreuk mee, zodat Wyatt niemand anders meer kan sturen. Op de verjaardag van Piper scheppen, haar zussen een "Mister Right" in de hoop Piper, weer in de liefde te laten geloven. Chris maakt hier echter handig , gebruik van zodat hij de Charmed Ones kan overtuigen, om Wyatt zijn krachten te binden. Zodat hij op die manier kan voorkomen, dat Wyatt slecht wordt. Nadat zijn pogingen mislukken aan de hand , van Piper's "Mister right", verliest hij het laatste restje vertrouwen van de zusters. Uiteindelijk verteld hij de zussen, de waarheid over het feit, dat het geen demon is waar hij Wyatt tegen probeert te beschermen. Maar dat het Wyatt is. De zussen geloven hem niet. Later red Chris Wyatt van een orde die via een staf op Wyatt's ogen te richten, hem slecht maakt. Chris slaagt erin dit om te draaien via hulp van de zusters. Doordat hij dit doet, wint hij het vertrouwen van Leo terug. Chris zal harder moeten, werken om het vertrouwen, van de zussen terug te winnen. Het vertrouwen van de zusters in Chris wordt, opnieuw op de proef gesteld, nadat hij hulp krijgt van een demon die wezens scant, om verborgen kwaad te vinden. Leo en Paige slagen erin de demon, te vernietigen. Leo vraagt dan dat hij weggaat en niet meer terug komt. Later worden de zussen en Leo opgeroepen om naar de Magie school te komen. Ze moeten de school helpen, om uitzoeken wie de ruiter zonder hoofd oproept. Terwijl Piper en Paige dit uitzoeken, ontmoet Phoebe Enola , een jonge sjamaan, die Phoebe haar toekomst toont via een Vision Quest. thumb|Phoebe ontdekt dat Chris de jongere broer is van Wyatt Na twee mislukte pogingen slaagt Phoebe er uiteindelijk in het visioen te zien. In het Visioen ziet, ze een oudere Wyatt en zijn kleine broertje. Het jonge kind vraagt zijn tante Phoebe om hulp. Als Phoebe uit het visioen komt, ziet ze, dat Chris hulp vraagt aan haar. Chris wordt nadien geconfronteerd, met Phoebe. Hij geeft uiteindelijk aan Phoebe toe dat hij inderdaad, de jongere broer van Wyatt is. Nadien gaat Chris, voor een weekje weg bij de zusters. Na een weekje keert hij terug, naar Phoebe om haar om hulp te vragen, in de hoop dat ze samen zijn ouders terug bij elkaar te kunnen krijgen. Dit nadat hij zich realiseert, dat al zijn moeite om zich in het leven van de zussen te mengen 'onbedoeld' zijn eigen bestaan heeft bedreigd doordat hij Leo en Piper scheidde om de lichtgids van de Charmed Ones te worden. Nadat Phoebe tegen haar wil veranderd wordt in een geest, tracht hij een van zijn drie wensen te gebruiken, om Piper en Leo samen te laten slapen. Phoebe neemt de wens helaas letterlijk en Piper en Leo, vallen in slaap op de bank. Later verteld hij Paige zijn ware identiteit. thumb|Chris verteld Paige zijn ware identiteit ''Piper: "Yeah just, one order after another right?"'' ''Leo: "I never stopped loving yo''u" Leo en Piper op het moment dat ze Cris verwekken In de komende dagen, worden Piper en Leo meegenomen, naar het Astrale vlak. Chris begint te vervagen en de tijd begint te dringen. Voordat Leo en Piper kunnen worden gered vervaagt Chris volledig. Zowel Phoebe als Paige beginnen te vrezen, dat ze Chris voorgoed kwijt zijn. Uiteindelijk keren Leo en Piper terug naar het fysieke vlak. Chris jubelt wanneer hij terug verschijnt. Leo en Piper vernieuwen kort hun relatie. Leo gaat nadien naar de hemelen. Terwijl Leo terug keert naar de hemelen, vertellen Phoebe en Paige de waarheid over Chris. Nu dat de zussen weten wie Chris is. Neemt Chris afstand van zijn moeder, Piper. Chris spreek nog nauwelijks met haar. Uiteindelijk begint Piper te geloven, dat Chris een hekel aan haar heeft . Als gevolg, hiervan laat Piper haar vader Victor komen, in de hoop dat Victor kan uitzoeken, wat er mis is met Chris. Nadat Chris enige, tijd heeft doorgebracht met zijn grootvader verteld hij dat hij afstand neemt van Piper, omdat ze overleden is op het moment, dat hij veertien wordt. Chris gelooft dat het te pijnlijk is, om effectief een band met haar op te bouwen. Zijn grootvader, helpt hem beseffen, dat het belangrijk is om nu een band, met haar op te bouwen, zodat hij mooie herinneringen heeft aan haar op het moment dat, hij terug gaat naar de toekomst. Zijn grootvader suggereert zelfs, dat hij Piper's toekomst misschien al veranderd heeft. Chris neemt de woorden van zijn grootvader ter harte en begint een band met haar op te bouwen. Chris doet dit door Piper aan te spreken met "Mom" Confrontatie met zijn vader ''Chris: "You were never there for me. You were there for everybody else. 'For mom, Wyatt half the world, but you were never there for me. 'You didn't have the time"'' ''Leo:"' So maybe you came back from, the future not just to save Wyatt, maybe you came back to save us too.'' Leo komt er achter waarom Chris hem haat thumb|Piper kalmeert Chris In zijn leven Chris, was nooit samen met zijn vader. Het voelde alsof Leo er was voor iedereen, maar niet voor hem. Chris gaat zelf zover dat hij zegt dat hij Leo haat. Leo is zich voor zes maanden niet bewust, van het feit dat hij de vader is van Chris. Totdat Chris wordt geïnfecteerd door een spinnen-demon.Chris wordt gedwongen om de demon, te helpen aan haar volgend maaltje Piper's magie, haar levenskracht en de levenskracht van haar ongeboren baby, baby Chris. Paige en Phoebe weten niet wat ze moeten doen en roepen Leo terug uit de hemelen. Nadat Leo terug is, uit de hemelen, vertellen Phoebe en Paige dat Chris zijn zoon is. Nadat de spinnen-demon is verslagen, orbt Leo Piper uit het hol van de spin en confronteert Chris. thumb|Chris en Leo praten Chis valt Leo aan. Piper slikt het tegengif zodat de magie van spinnen-demon, wordt ontbonden, maar de magie van de spinnen-demon maar beïnvloedt Chris. Toch blijft hij Leo brutaal aanvallen, totdat Piper hem van Leo aftrekt en erin slaagt hem te kalmeren. Chris orbt vervolgens naar de Golden Gate Bridge. Leo moet er aan wennen wanneer hij, te weten komt dat Chris zijn zoon is . Vervolgens orbt hij naar, Chris toe. Leo vraagt wat er is, waarop Chris antwoord dat hij er nooit was, voor hem. Vervolgens orbt Chris naar een onbekende plaats. Daarna probeert Leo al zijn tijd te gebruiken, in een poging het goed te maken met Chris. Binnen de twee weken wordt hij betrapt op het stelen, van een auto wat lijd tot twee gevangenis straffen en een aantal misverstanden, slaagt Leo erin Chris zijn vertrouwen te winnen. Opoffering en Geboorte Paige: '"Leo, stop it ! This isn't going bring him back."'' ''Leo: "I promised him I'd get him home safely"'' Paige confronteert Leo, na de dood van Chris Chris zijn geboorte komt steeds dichterbij. Hoewel het onbekend is, voor iedereen, Wyatt is nog steeds slecht in de toekomst. De oudere Gidion is hier per ongeluk verantwoordelijk voor. Gideon echter overtuigt, de zusters dat de demonen, van een demon show, Witch Wars verantwoordelijk zijn, voor het feit dat Wyatt slecht wordt. De zussen vernietigen deze demons echter. Leo en de zusters bedenken, dan dat er maar twee mogelijke manieren zijn, om Chris, terug naar zijn tijdlijn te brengen. Het ene is een drankje, het andere is spreuk met de kracht van drie geschreven door Phoebe, Paige en Piper en nagekeken door Gideon. Leo en Chris proberen om de drankjes te gebruiken. Dit mislukt, echter door toedoen van Gideon. Dit omdat hij, zijn onzichtbaarheids mantel gebruikt. Zo voorkomt hij dat het drankje tegen de Triquera portaal komt, door het met de hand tegen te houden. De zussen moeten dan toch de spreuk gebruiken, die Gideon gemaakt heeft. De Charmed ones verzamelen aan, het Triquera portaal in de Magic school. Chris neemt afscheid van zijn tantes en in het bijzonder, van zijn moeder Piper. Hij geeft Piper een knuffel ,en zeg dat hij van haar houdt. De Charmed ones zeggen de spreuk die Gideon nagekeken heeft. Chris en Leo stappen door het portaal. Leo is mee om Chris te begeleiden, naar de tijdlijn van Chris. Echter komt het portaal niet uit, in Chris zijn tijd, maar een andere wereld. Dit is een boze wereld in plaats van de toekomst. Toen ze het portaal instappen, kwamen de boze tweeling van Leo en Chris terecht in de goede wereld, terwijl de goede Leo en Chris terecht komen in de boze wereld. Als boze Leo en Chris, aankomen in de goede wereld vallen, ze gelijk goede Paige, Piper en Phoebe aan. Goede Phoebe en Paige gaan dan op hun beurt, naar de slechte wereld, zodat ze hun Leo en Chris kunnen vinden. Paige en Phoebe komen er nadien achter, dat als ze een fout maken in de alternatieve wereld, dat dit een verschuiving van de balans tussen goed en kwaad veroorzaakt. Terwijl Phoebe en Paige in de boze wereld zijn komen ze er samen met Leo en Chris achter dat, Gideon achter Wyatt zit. Ze komen te weten, dat Wyatt getraumatiseerd geraakt, doordat Gideon hem steeds opnieuw, en opnieuw hem probeert te vermoorden, waardoor hij slecht wordt. Dit vanwege de kennis, die Gideon heeft over de donkere toekomst. Uiteindelijk keren Phoebe, Paige Chris en Leo terug naar hun wereld. De slechte Leo en Chris keren tevens terug naar hun wereld. Hun wereld is goed en eigenlijk té goed, elke overtreding wordt zwaar bestraft. Phoebe wordt neergeschoten, maar Leo kan haar net op tijd genezen. Phoebe en Paige worden betoverd door Piper. Ze is echter gemanipuleerd door Barabas de demon van angst. Dit zodat Phoebe en Paige zouden gaan denken, als de mensen in deze té goede wereld. Zodat Leo en Chris nog als enige over zijn om Wyatt te beschermen tegen Gideon. Ondertussen probeert Leo de spreuk, die Piper heeft los gelaten op Paige en Phoebe te breken. Terwijl Leo hier mee bezig is, blijft Chris bij Wyatt om Wyatt te beschermen. Gideon maakt gebruik van het feit, dat Leo met Phoebe en Paige bezig is. En ziet zijn kans schoon om Wyatt te pakken. Chris beschermt Wyatt met zijn telekinese. Gideon trekt een athame en maakt zich onzichtbaar voor Chris. Chris spurt richting Wyatt, maar Gideon is echter sneller en steek Chris in zijn darm met de athame (tweezijdig mes). Leo is echter in het ziekenhuis afgeleid door Barabas, maar hoort Chris zijn schreeuw om hulp, en orbt onmiddellijk richting Chris. Hij vind Chris bloedend op de grond. Terwijl Gideon Wyatt vast houd. Gideon verteld Leo dat het voor het best is en orbt weg. Leo kan Chris zijn wond niet genezen door toedoen van de magie van Gideon. Leo wordt gedwongen, om Chris op het bed te laten liggen. Hij gaat opnieuw naar de zussen voor hulp. Deze keer slaagt Leo er wel in om de betovering die Piper heeft uitgesproken, te breken. Zodat Paige en Phoebe weer zichzelf worden. Paige orbt onmiddellijk naar huis en Phoebe blijft in het ziekenhuis bij Piper. In deze té goede wereld wordt Chris nog steeds beschuldigd van het stelen van een auto. De politie daagt daarom op om Chris te arresteren. Paige weigert echter Chris te overhandigen aan de politie. Maar de politie vindt Chris uiteindelijk toch op het bed. Paige roept om Leo, wanneer Leo eindelijk opdaagt, vertrekt de politie net. Darryl zegt 'sorry' tegen Leo en vertrekt. De politie neemt Chris niet mee, wat betekend dat er slecht nieuws is. Leo snelt naar Chris toe en aait zijn haar. Leo vraagt Chris om het niet op te geven. Chris fluistert tegen Leo "jij ook" zegt Chris, nadien blaast Chris zijn laatste adem uit. Leo smeekt Chris om niet te sterven, maar verdwijnt in Leo's armen. thumb|214px|Chris sterft in Leo's armen Leo is compleet van slag door de dood van Chris. Leo reageert zich af, op de zolder. Dit voordat hij opzoek gaat naar Gideon. Leo voltooit de missie van Chris en dood Gideon. Dit zorgt ervoor dat Wyatt wordt gered van het trauma dat Gideon bij hem veroorzaakt, zodat Wyatt niet slecht wordt in de toekomst. Dit veranderd de toekomst, zodat Wyatt goed blijft. Het zorgt er ook voor dat de Charmed Ones nog, leven in de toekomst van Chris en dat Piper niet sterft op het moment dat Chris veertien wordt. Bianca sterft dan eveneens ook niet in Chris zijn toekomst. Leo orbt nadien met Wyatt maar het ziekenhuis en ontmoet Piper, die net bevallen is van baby Chris. thumb|left|176px|Piper en baby Chris Jeugd Baby Chris is gezond, maar enkele maanden later rouwt zijn moeder, nog om de dood van Chris uit de toekomst. Piper was te bang om baby Chris mee naar buiten te nemen, en houd hem daarom in het huis van de Hailliwell zussen. Uiteindelijk was Piper in staat om te beseffen, dat Chris eigenlijk niet stierf maar juist herboren werd in een nieuw leven. Al werd Chris aangevallen door Barabas, hoewel Piper hem kon beschermen, dit omdat ze tijdelijk over de bevoegdheden beschikte van een Shakatie (oermoeder bij de hindoes). Bij de geboorte van Chris, krijgt Chris meer aandacht dan Wyatt. Wyatt reageert hierop door Chris voortdurend weg te orben. De Grootmoeder van Paige, Phoebe en Piper was instaat om de rivaliteit tussen Wyatt en Chris te bedaren. Dit aan de hand van een spreuk. Nadien krijgt Chris een heksendoop of wiccaing. Baby Chris beschikte niet over zijn krachten tot 2006. Chris helpt dan zijn grote broer Wyatt,bij een gezelschapsspel dat Wyatt aan het spelen is tegen zijn grootvader Victor. Chris doet dit aan de hand van kaarten die hij rond orbt. Nadat Wyatt ontvoerd wordt door Christy, slaagt Chris erin Wyatt terug te halen, door gebruikt te maken van orben. ''Kyle:" The Elders hoped to alter the propohecy of the Twice-Blessed. That the firstborn children of the family would inherit the Power of Three. Making Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda an even more powerfull force for the good than the Charmed ones"'' Kyle zegt dit aan Leo en Paige Ongeveer anderhalfjaar later wordt bekend, dat de voormalige raad van oudste het lot van Chris en zijn pasgeboren zusje Melinda wil veranderen, zodat Chris en Melinda net als hun broer Wyatt twee-keer gezegend kind zouden worden. De oudere wilde dat ze alle drie een krachtigere vorm zouden erven van de kracht van drie. De Engel van het lot beseft dat het gevaarlijk is om te knoeien met het leven van de mens. De Engel kwam dit te weten wanneer de eerste heks Neena besloot om een apocalyps te veroorzaken. Als gevolg hiervan spreek de Engel van het lot de status van Wyatt, Chris en Melinda vrij, als twee-keer gezegend kind. Wanneer de magie rond de wereld verschoven wordt van magische wezen, naar stervelingen, verloor Chris samen met zijn hele familie al hun bevoegdheden. Voor hun veiligheid zijn hij samen met zijn neven, nichten broer en zus toevertrouwt aan de zorg van hun grootvader. Toekomstige optredens ''Leo':'' ''"So I don't understand. If I am in the past, what are you doing here?"thumb|226px|Chris begeleid, zijn vader Leo op een Vision Quest 'Chris: '"I'm guiding you"'' Chris helpt zijn vader met de Vision Quest Hoewel Chris nog steeds een baby was, verscheen volwassen Chris slecht enkele maanden na zijn geboorte, opnieuw. Dit vanwege het feit dat Leo tijdelijk gek was geworden, van verdriet, na de dood van volwassen Chris en zijn obsessie om Barbaras ( demon van angst) te doden en zo zijn zonen trachtte te beschermen, stelde Piper voor om een Vision Quest te doen, zoals Phoebe deed in de Magic school het jaar ervoor. Leo is eerst erg terughoudend over het idee, maar later gaat hij er toch mee akkoord. Neemt hij het drankje dat Phoebe heeft gemaakt en geleerd heeft van Enola een studente aan de Magic school. Leo valt in een soort slaap. Het drankje neemt Leo mee naar de jaren 40 ten tijde van WO 2, waar hij diende als ziekebroeder, tijdens WO 2. Leo hoort een explosie en verbergt zich achter een leger wagen. Vervolgens verschijnt Chris naast hem, Chris verteld dat hij Leo zal begeleiden in zijn Vision Quest. Chris legt uit dat hij aan de wortels, van Leo's pijn ligt. Gedood door alles wat hij dacht wat goed was. Chris pakt Leo zijn hand, en gaan naar een andere deel van Leo's geheugen. Deze herinnering is de reünie van Piper en Leo, en tevens de dag dat Chris werdt verwekt. Vervolgens gaan ze door naar de geboorte van Wyatt en tot slot Chris zijn geboorte. Hij verteld dat al zijn offers waren voor het goed, en dat Leo dit niet mag vergeten. In 2006 keert Chris nog een keer terug vanuit de toekomst, samen met een goede oudere Wyatt op sleeptouw. Dit vanwege het feit dat de krachten van Wyatt werden afgenomen door de Hollow ( dit is een kracht die alle andere krachten opneemt en het slachtoffer infecteert met een onlesbare dorst naar macht). Waardoor de jonge Wyatt, zijn krachten verloor. Dus hetzelfde geld voor volwassen Wyatt. Chris verteld aan de Charmed Ones, dat ze een spreuk zegde om te zien wat ze hadden verloren. De spreuk zorgde er dan automatisch voor, dat ze 20 jaar terug in de tijd gingen. thumb|Chris en Wyatt maken een drankje in de toekomst In de hoop meer informatie te vinden, en uit te zoeken wat er gebeurt is met Wyatt, gaan de broers, naar hun grootvader, Victor praten. Uiteindelijk werden Wyatt zijn krachten hersteld. Chris een Wyatt delen, dan een mooi moment met hun familie, voordat ze samen terugkeren naar hun eigen tijdlijn. Dit is een beetje dubbelzinnig, maar het lijkt alsof, Chris zijn geheugen heeft behouden heeft, van de donkere toekomst, en de vorige keer dat hij naar het verleden is gereisd. Het is alleen, niet bekend hoe. Dit wordt gesuggereerd vanwege de bekendheid die hij had, met Penny Halliwell (De oma van de Charmed Ones en zijn overgrootmoeder). Dit omdat Wyatt geschokt was om haar te ontmoeten in persoon. En door het feit dat Wyatt Phoebe aansprak met haar gewone naam in plaats van 'tante Phoebe'. Op het eind zien we Chris en Wyatt, werken aan een drankje met het boek der Schaduwen tussen hen in. Wat inhoud dat ze het lot van hun ouders verder zetten. Bevoegdheden en Capaciteiten '''''Basis krachten *'Het schrijven van spreuken': Het vermogen''' om spreuken en rituelen uitvoeren *'''Het maken van drankjes: De''' mogelijkheid om drankjes te brouwen *'''Scrying: '''De mogelijkheid om personen en voorwerpen te vinden aan de hand van kristallen en kaarten en andere instrumenten *'''Mediumschap: '''De mogelijkheid om geesten te zien en te spreken Actieve krachten *'''Telekinese: De mogelijkheid om objecten en wezens, te bewegen met de geest. Deze kracht kan gebruikt worden via de ogen en handen. Chris gebruikt deze versie dan meer dan de versie via orben. **'Pletten:' Dit is het uitoefenen van van kracht rond een object, zodat het object wordt gepletthumb|Chris gebruikt telektinese *'Telekinese orben:' De mogelijkheid om objecten te verplaatsen via orben. Dit is een hybride combinatie van telekinese en orben.Baby Chris gebruikt deze kracht in Kill Bill Vol 2. (seizoen 8) *'Verplaatsen via orben:' De mogelijkheid om mensen van de ene plaats naar de andere te orben, zonder de persoon aan te raken. Baby Chris gebruikt dit vermogen om Wyatt weg te orben bij Billy en Christy in Kill Bill Vol 2. (seizoen 8) *'Het manipuleren van teleporteren:' Deze mogelijkheid houd in dat Chris instaat is om het telepoteren te stoppen of te manipuleren, bij een ander persoon. Chris paste deze kracht toe, om Leo naar Vahalla te sturen. ''Lichtgids krachten *Orben:' De mogelijkheid om zich te verplaatsen via orbs. *'Voelen: De mogelijkheid om magische wezens en pupillen te lokaliseren, dit vanwege het feit dat Chris half-lichtgids is. Chris ontwikkeld deze kracht in Kill Bill Vol 2. (sezoen 8). *'''Photokinese: De mogelijkheid om licht te creëren en te manipuleren. Chris bezit deze macht omdat hij half-lichtgids is. Hij ontwikkeld deze macht voor het eerst in Famillie Shatters ( dit is de naam van een strip in de stripreeks van Charmed) '''''Andere krachten *'Hooge weerstand: '''De mogelijkheid om resistenter te zijn dan andere personen. Dit tegen fysieke en magische schade. *'Tijdelijke krachten:' Dit zijn krachten die hij opdeed bij het veranderen naar andere magische wezen. Of krachten die geruild zijn met andere wezens. Persoonlijkheid '''Piper':"Well that's good because your family misses you too. I mean, I don't have a lot of people to hang out with aside from my baby who doesn't really say much and then one really nurotic Whitelighter." Phoebe: ''"Yeah, how is my little buddy, Chris. Last time I saw him he wasn't in such good shape."'' Piper'' en Phoebe praten over Chri''s Volwassen Chris is vriendelijk en humoristisch en een beetje neurotisch. Dit omdat toekomstige Chris alleen opgroeide, zonder een goede familie. Het gevolg is dat hij heel geheimzinnig is en beetje een eenling is. Chris neemt af en toe een beslissingen, die tot meer kwaad dan goed kan leiden. Een voorbeeld hiervan is door zich te mengen in het leven van de Charmed Ones, zodat hij Wyatt kon redden. Het nadeel is dat hij het huwelijk van Leo en Piper bijna kapot maakte, en daardoor dus ook bijna voor gezorgd dat hij zelf zou ophouden met bestaan. Verder is Chris onafhankelijk, koppig en slim. Chris had moeilijkheden om met Piper een band op te bouwen in 2003 , omdat Piper stierf toen hij 14 jaar oud was. Met Leo had hij nog meer moeilijkheden, dit omdat Leo er nooit was voor hem, maar wel voor zijn broer, zijn moeder en de helft van de wereld. Chris is niet zo ervaren als lichtgids, maar beschik wel over een uitgebreide kennis van magie. Zijn geboorterecht van hekserij en het gebruik van zijn eigen bevoegdheden. Chris begint als een manipulatieve en schaduwrijke persoon, alhoewel zijn motieven goed zijn. Chris moet werken om te voorkomen, dat de Charmed ones ontdekken, wie hij echt is. Later gaat Chris over op en hardwerkende en overbezorgde lichtgids. Mettertijd worden zijn geheimen langzaam, ontdekt. Tot slot gaat Chris over op een lieve zoon, die zijn familie probeert te helpen en te beschermen. Al blijft hij wel tijdelijk problemen hebben met Leo, dit is veroorzaakt door zijn leven in de donkere toekomst. Zijn eerste acties werd veroorzaakt door zijn vastberadenheid, om zijn familie weg te houden van de donkere toekomst, waar hij vandaan komt. Hij ging zelf zo ver om een Valkyrie te vermoorden en dit allemaal om zijn familie te beschermen. Net als zijn vader en de rest van de Halliwell heksen, is Chris erg slim en voorzichtig met wie hij werkt als het om demonen gaat. Chris bezit ook een koppige kant ,waarop Piper commentaar geeft, dat hij deze koppigheid van Leo heeft. Chris is dus koppig, en een snelle leerling, dit gebeurt wanneer hij besmet wordt door de spinnen-demon. Hij leert de bevoegdheden van de spin snel. In het begin houd Chris alles voor zichzelf, dit vanwege het feit dat de toekomst, geheim gehouden moest worden en ook omwille van het feit dat hij gebrek had aan familie en het leven in de donkere toekomst. Dit zorgde ervoor dat Chris onafhankelijk werd, maar langzaam aan opener werd naar andere mensen toe. Verschijning Chris zijn uiterlijk is niet drastisch veranderd. Chris zijn uiterlijk veranderde minder snel, dan dat van zijn vader Leo. Hij lijkt sterk op zijn overleden tante Prue en op zijn vader. Chris heeft de kleur ogen van Leo en het haar van Piper. *'Haar:' Op het einde van seizoen 5 is zijn haar nogal kort en stekelig. Chris zijn haar groeit geleidelijk tot een piek in het midden van seizoen 6. Chris heeft heel seizoen 6 gezichtshaar. Op het eind van seizoen 6 is het meest opvallend. Chris heeft de neiging het af te scheren tussen verschillende afleveringen en weer te verschijnen met gezichtshaar in de volgende aflevering. Wanneer Chris terug keert in seizoen 7 en 8 heeft hij nogal lichte gezichtsbeharing, zijn haar gaat terug naar relatief kort en stekelig in zijn 2 volgende optredens. Zoals Chris had in zijn allereerste optreden in seizoen 5 *'Kledingkast: '''In de loop der tijd zien we Chris vaak, eenvoudige en simpele kleding dragen (voor mensen van zijn leeftijd). Chris draagt niks opvallend. Heel seizoen 6 draagt hij vaak truien met een simpel shirt en jeans. Wat betreft jassen houdt hij van leer. Etymologie *Christoffer:'' afgeleid van''' 'Christos gecombineerd met Phero wat dragen, uit te voeren betekend. Het werdt gebruikt door vroege Christen als metaforische naam, wat inhoud dat ze Christus in hun hart dragen. *'Halliwell: 'zie Engelse wiki. Notaties en Trivia *Chris is vernoemt naar Leo's vader, Christoffer Wyatt terwijl zijn alias ''Perry ''eventueel wordt afgeleid van de alloude "P" traditie in de familie Halliwell.thumb|Chris en zijn broer Wyatt *Chris deelt, vele trekken met zijn overleden tante Prue. Zowel Prue als Chris hebben donker haar en groene ogen, ook hebben ze dezelfde kracht 'telekinese'. Beide werden geboren in oktober. Chris en Prue hebben ook vergelijkbare persoonlijkheden. Zowel Chris als Prue zijn serieus, zakelijk en koppig. Ze zijn alle twee bezorgt om het welzijn van hun familie. Ze hebben beide kennis gemaakt met de Engels des dood ergens voor hun overlijden. *Chris zijn rol was oorspronkelijk bedoeld voor Wyatt. Maar de schrijvers van de serie verwachte dat het te duidelijk zou zijn voor het publiek als Wyatt zou reizen naar het verleden. Daarom creëerde de schrijvers Chris, de tweede zoon van Leo en Piper. Toevallig was actrice Holly Marrie Combs die de rol van Piper vertolkt, zwanger. *Chris vertelde de zussen vaak tegenstrijdige dingen over de toekomst. Chris loog veel over zijn reden om naar het verleden te reizen, met name einde seizoen 5 en begin seizoen 6 *Chris is nogal jaloers op zijn oudere broer Wyatt, vanwege de bevoegdheden die Wyatt had in de baarmoerder en hij niet. Chris vertelde zijn moeder Piper, dat hij een licht minderwaardigsheidscomplex had met Wyatt. Hoewel lijkt het aan het eind van seizoen 8, lijkt het dat de rivaliteit tussen hem en zijn broer is verdwenen. Ze zijn beste vriendenthumb|Chris en zijn broer Wyatt *Veel fans waren verbaast, over het feit dat Chris minder krachtig was dan Wyatt, desondanks dat Leo een oudere was toen hij werdt verwekt. *Zijn moeder Piper noemde Chris ooit Pinda *Zijn tante Phoebe Hailliweil, moemde Chris ooit een ''student-lichtdrager, vanwege het feit dat Chris het vermogen om te genezen nog moest leren *Chris is een weegschaal of schorpioen *Chris is ook gekend door zijn contacten in de onderwereld *Chris wordt gespeeld in Charmed door acteur Drew Fuller, Drew was net 23 toen hij meespeelden in Charmed. Naast zijn rol in Charmed is Drew ook nog bekend als soldaat Trevor le Blanc, in de serie Army Wifes Categorie:Bijpersonen